Mini Mario
Mini Mario is a protagonist in Mario vs. Donkey Kong. He can be considered the main protagonist after replacing Mario as a playable character in Mario vs. Donkey Kong 2: March of the Minis. Background Appearance He is a small version of Mario. The only differences are that all his attire is metallic, his hands are like lego people's hands, and he has a wind-up key in his back that later in the series looks like Mini Donkey Kong's wind-up key. Powers and Abilities Basic Abilities *'Hammer proficiency:' Like all the minis, Mini Mario can use the hammers. Special Abilities *'Wall jump:' originally, Mini Mario used wall-jump pads in order to wall-jump in March of the Minis, while in Mini Mario & Friends: amiibo Challenge, he wall-jumped without using any pads at all. Miscellaneous Abilities *'Fire Transformation:' similar to how Mario becomes Fire Mario when touching a fire flower, Mini Mario becomes Fire Mini Mario when he touches a fire flower in March of the Minis. **'Fireball Projection:' he shoots fireballs until his transformation wears off. History ''Mario vs. Donkey Kong'' When Donkey Kong is watching his television set, he sees a commercial for the toys, which persuades him to immediately buy some Mini-Marios. However, he soon learns that there are currently none in stock. Put to great chagrin, Donkey Kong invades the Mario Toy Company, kidnaps its Toad employees and steals the remaining toys for himself. Mario chases Donkey Kong around various levels, trying to get the toys back. In the end, he retrieves all the toys and scolds Donkey Kong for his actions. When Donkey Kong cries over the incident, however, Mario cheers him up by letting him have his own Mini-Mario that actually likes him. ''Mario vs. Donkey Kong 2: March of the Minis'' The Mini Marios become a major part of the game after Donkey Kong gets jealous over Pauline picking Mario's mini instead of his Mini Donkey Kong, and kidnapping her. In the end, Donkey Kong is ashamed, but Mini Mario and Mini Donkey Kong become friends and Pauline and kisses it, making Donkey Kong happy. ''Mario vs. Donkey Kong: Minis March Again! Once again Mini Mario is the main character in the game and defeats Donkey Kong. ''Mario vs. Donkey Kong: Mini-Land Mayhem! Donkey Kong tries to get a Mini Pauline but he is too late. So he kidnaps Pauline again ''and the Minis have to help rescue her. They succeed twice, and Mario gives him a Mini Pauline to end the ongoing conflict once and for all. ''Mario and Donkey Kong: Minis on the Move Mini Mario is the main character in this spin-off game. ''Mario vs. Donkey Kong: Tipping Stars'' Donkey Kong kidnaps Pauline for no reason and the minis have to save her. But it turns out it was an act to get Mario for a party they set up for him. ''Mini Mario & Friends: amiibo Challenge'' In this second spin-off game, Mario has the ability to wall jump without using pads like in the second game of the series. Gallery File:Mini_mario_hammers.jpg|hammers fire mini mario.png|Fire Mini Mario Category:Genderless Category:Male Category:Mario Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Mutated Category:Siblings